the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the VLE
The Battle of the VLE was a conflict occuring in 2012 PLF, as part of the War on the Maths Mafia. It involved the Battle against Burgers and his Virtual Labyrinth of Evil. After taking over the Purchasing Parlour from SandyMan, Burgers transformed it into a virtual prison for young children's minds to be harvested to create a Portal to the Distortion World. The Goodfellas, Shirazzle Dazzle and several other brave warriors stepped up to stop him. Burgers utilised his mechanical minions constructed by the Upcyclites to defend his realm, but at the same time, the rest of the Maths Mafia got word of this and sent Frosty, Chosen Juan, DJ Thursbinator and Mini-Mole to deal with him. The Demon of the Abyss did not want Burgers entering her realm, and she gave the Mafia members orders to eliminate him if necessary. The Initial Conflict Shirazzle and his Bitches broke into the realm of Burgers and assaulted his mechanical minions. Meanwhile, the Triad of the Goodfellas hacked into Burger's network to assault him on two fronts: real and virtual. The Triad uploaded Virtu-Goodfellas into the system to free the children. At the same time, the Mafia descended from their tower onto Burger's fortress. They infiltrated his domain from the opposite side from the Forces of Good and quickly made their way to his throne room. However, their progress was stalled by a wave of newly freed children who were fleeing from the fort in every possible direction. Taking advantage of this diversion, Burgers attempted to escape through a window, however, he was intercepted by none other than DJ Thurbsinator. DJ began rockin out some tunes to stall Burgers whilst the rest of the Mafia descended on him. The Turning Point Burgers had a trick up his sleeve, however. He utilised one of his VLE headsets to entrap DJ in the VLE, stunting his rockin skills. The Mafia's charge broke, and their forces were in disarray, and Burgers escaped. As he was jubilating his escape, however, he realised that the physical Goodfellas were waiting for him, and they quickly overpowered and decapitated him. Meanwhile, the forces of Shirazzle, the Mafia and any remaining Upcyclites were still in combat. Shirazzle had entrenched his forces near one of the VLE generators. Spein, Noiall and Drez Bro Dude A were forced to retreat and Shirazzle quickly realised that he was outnumbered and outgunned. He devised a plan to destroy one of the VLE generators in order to destroy both the Mafia and the VLE forces simultaneously, by detonating a stolen Mafia Bomb. However, the Goodfellas soon arrived from their slaughter to reinforce him and the detonation was delayed. The Final Assault The tide of the Battle had well and truly turned. The superiority of the Goodfella's combat capabilities meant that Frosty's snowmen and Chosen Juan's Quifflings were soon driven back. Once the situation had been taken care of, Shirazzle finally detonated the charges from a safe distance, destroying the VLE forever and eliminating the last of Burger's realm. The Mafia members had to crawl back to Minas Maths in disgrace, which led to the demotion of Chosen Juan and Frosty leaving the Mafia altogether. Category:Wars Category:Battles